The Life Before
by fatetinhour
Summary: Join in the epic prequel of Together Again, my most popular story so far. War is racing between the 4 tribes of Hyrule, and Saria fears the worst for her son Link. As she prepares for war, Link's destiny becomes clear. *On Hiatus until further notice*


**Kind of a rewrite of the first chapter. As I said earlier, this is the "epic prequel" (is so lying) to Together Again. I hope people enjoy this time around. **

**-Yeah right-**

As with all mothers, Saria, leader of the Koriki and mother to a hylian boy named Link was furious when she heard of how her first commander, Mido, treated her son. It was the typical swearing she had grown used to hearing from Mido. However, when it was directed toward her son, it cut her heart deeper and deeper. Yet, Link was shrugging it off with no problems at all. It was to the point he always was laughing at whatever Mido had to say.

"Saria, calm down, you're acting hysterical. There's no harm done!" Try as he would, Link often never swayed his mother's decisions or actions. She was a rock. A rock that refused and resisted to be either broken or moved.

"I am your mother! I have every right to be upset." Indeed she did. As his mother, she considered it her right to protect him. But it was obvious that Link was growing, as with every child, and was slowly growing up. As much as it would hurt to watch him go, she knew the time would be coming soon. Saria pursed her lips. "You could always send to The Great Deku Tree."

Link started laughing at even the mention of sending Mido to The Great Deku Tree. "Mido? Are you kidding me? He's one who will never learn."

"Since you refuse to stand up for yourself, whatever other choice do I have!?" Saria was starting to grow frustrated with the way the conversation was moving along. It was the same as always, she supposed. She would try to get him to go one way, and then he would shrug it off, going another. She brushed her dark green hair back in annoyance.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "As your mother-"Link cut her off by raising his hand.

"Saria," he begun and tried to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up because of his mother's face. Saria did let him use her first name, but never twice. That annoyed her, she would always say. "Mother, I know you're trying your best, but you need to stop. It's getting sort of old, you know?"

She had been right about the time coming soon part. It was clear to her it was coming faster than expected. Already, he was acting like a teenager, wanting to go out and explore the world. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. It was just the state that Hyrule was in could potentially cut any plans short.

She softly waved goodbye as he happily ran back home. Yes, she had quite the cheerful boy as her…son. Why was she kidding herself? Link wasn't her son. He was merely a boy she took in. That didn't stop her from considering him as her son, however. She could still remember far back then.

-_Flashback, as always-_

_A brave, young koriki female woke up in the middle of the night. She was woken by the sound of loud crying in the distance. The crying sounded eerily similar to that of a babe. She quickly got dressed and grabber her signature cloak, the same color as her green hair. As she proudly walked through the village, it seemed as though the patrols had not stopped. It had been a few hours since Hyrule's castle had been set ablaze by the Gerudo. It was a shame, really. The two most powerful kingdoms, the Gerudo and the Hylians were bitter enemies. However, that is how the game went. _

"_What is there to report?" _

"_Nothing so far, mistress. By the looks of it, the fight will stay where it came from. We're still keeping watching just in case something does happen though." _

_The only reason they find out about the attack was from a hunting scout. One of the groups was returning from the hunt when they saw a sudden inferno appear in the distance. Curious, one of the scot ran back to investigate. That is when they saw the horror of the attack. _

"_Have you heard a babe crying?" _

"_Uh, no, mistress. Why are you asking?" _

"_I was woken up by the sound of a babe crying."_

_The small, longhaired koriki male lifted up his makeshift helmet. "It may have been your imagination, mistress. I haven't heard a babe crying all night."_

"_I see." Saria walked off, not very pleased. At least those Gerudo __**scum**__ hadn't entered the forest, but she would like to have know where the sound had come from. She hopped along aside a legion while she crossed the small pond on her way to The Great Deku Tree. The natural shadows of her forest home seemed much more menacingly tonight. Perhaps the fact that war was breaking out was scaring her inside. _

"_Help…!" _

_The cry broke Saria's thoughts. Who was it? Could it have the babe with it? Saria quickly made her way through the Deku_ Bakas,_ ducking and dodging when they tried to eat her. She quietly laughed to herself. Years of doing the same thing repeatedly had made her adept. She gasped. Near The Great Deku's roots, was a figure lying. Once Saria got a closer look, she realized that figure was a female Hylian. _

_She was long gone from this world. Her golden blonde hair was singed from the fire. Most of her pale skin was burned as well. It looked as though she suffered a great deal to get to his destination. Under the woman's arm was a basket. Uncovering the blanket, she finally found the babe who had waked her up. The babe was of golden hair and peachy skin, just like his mother. However, he didn't have a mother now, but he would soon have one again._

_Saria smiled as she picked up the bundle. "I'll be your mother now." Now he needed one more thing: a name. "I know! I'll name you Link, son of the leader of the Koriki." _

_-A bit later-_

_After she had settled the child in her bed, she arrived at the meeting. She hoped it would be over soon, for she was getting very tired. Mido, the first commander, greeted all of them in the typical manner, a salute with a wave and arise of his shoulders. The others returned the motion. Saria sighed. These meetings weren't the most entertaining thing in the world, and she was much tried. _

"Look here," Mido said clearly while pointing at the map lying on the table, "who has the slightest idea who could have started this war?" She swore, Mido was such a dumbass at times.

"The Zoras?" _Most definitely not, Mer, _Saria thought. _They just had a daughter, as well as the Hylians- as long as she's still alive, of course. _

"The Gorons?" _No, the Gorons usually only attack when threaten, and most of the time, they end of dying anyway. _

"The Hylians?" _You have to be kidding me here. _

"Maybe it the Gerudo," a blonde male koriki started, "they didn't have exactly good standing with the Hylians." _Bingo. _Saria gave a sly smile as she saw it was the same one who she talked to before finding the babe. She was glad to see not everyone was oblivious. After the meeting ended, Saria stayed behind to talk with Mido.

"You," She began, not looking at him, "will pay for your insolence toward my son."

Mido gave a smug grin before replying, "Saria, with all due respect, the boy is grown. Within a few years, the Hylian will become a man."

Saria narrowed her eyes before continuing. "That does not excuse you from calling my son a worthless bastard. He is still my son."

Mido shoke his head. "I find it strange, how you treat him as your heir when he is not a true Koriki. Nor will he ever be. Get it through your head, Saria. He will never be a Koriki, and he was never meant for this world."

The words cut her heart deeply. No matter what she said, she knew Mido spoke the truth. Link was a Hylian, not a Koriki. He would never lead them, and wasn't meant to be here. However, that would never stop Saria from believing.

"Link is not the topic at hand here. The topic is war." She then marched out proudly, not letting Mido's "talk" deter her. At last, she would get the rest she needed. Mido ran out of his house.

"Saria, wait!"

"What more do you want?"

"You need a new heir. I'll be happy to provide one." Saria was furious. Not only did he insult her only son, but now he thought of her as some prize? Saria snapped. She ran up to him, and quickly kicked her feet to make him drop, and then gave another strong to his mid rift, sending into the wall.

"I already have an heir, fuckass."

-**Saria be a badass-**

**Yeah, the ending isn't very strong, I know. **


End file.
